


Breakdown

by angel_in_me



Series: Among the Alien Stars [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene, Survivor Guilt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — СЭМ, — обратилась к искусственному интеллекту Сара, не отрывая взгляда от мужчины, которого не должно было быть здесь. Её голос дрогнул. — Вызови Лекси. У меня, кажется, начались галлюцинации.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal
Series: Among the Alien Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896562
Kudos: 1





	Breakdown

— Лейтенант Харпер? — Рейес не смог скрыть своего удивления, когда вместо Сары увидел на связи её старшего помощника. Он-то надеялся на то, что Райдер наконец решила связаться с ним. К тому же, он прекрасно знал, что Харпер его, мягко говоря, недолюбливала. — Чем обязан?

Рейес старался сохранять невозмутимость, но по коже невольно пробежал мороз. Что-то было не так. И, видимо, это касалось Сары. Другой причины для этого вызова быть не могло.

— Видаль, — даже на голограмме было видно, насколько Коре не комфортно. — Поверь, я столь же удивлена тем, что обращаюсь к тебе, но… Боюсь, ты единственный кто может помочь.

— Сара? — только и смог спросить Рейес, чувствуя, что тревога о Райдер готова обратиться в панику.

— Она в порядке. Физически. Насколько это возможно, — последнюю фразу Кора произнесла неразборчиво, скорее, себе, чем собеседнику. Она выдохнула и выпрямилась, словно бы собравшись с силами, чтобы продолжить. — Что ты знаешь о случившемся в системе Тафено?

— Вы нашли «Паарчеро», — отметил Видаль. — И умыкнули его прямо из-под носа Архонта. Но узнал я это не от Сары.

— Она не связывалась с тобой?

— Нет, — он нахмурился. — Наоборот, она игнорирует мои сообщения.

— Дерьмо, — выругалась Харпер и устало потёрла переносицу. — Послушай, я не могу распространяться на тему миссии, но это было… — что-то похожее на смесь ярости и отвращения промелькнуло на лице женщины. – Ужасно. И после спасения саларианского ковчега Райдер сама не своя.

— Что с ней? — нетерпеливо оборвал её Рейес.

— Мы уже почти неделю на Элаадене, и всё это время она безостановочно работает, доводя себя и всех нас до полного изнеможения. Но самое страшное, что она замкнулась в себе и никого не хочет слушать, — Харпер покачала головой. — Видаль, она вчера перебила всех в Ночлежке, не моргнув глазом. Да, разбойники это заслужили, но ты же знаешь Сару. Она всегда старается договориться, а уже потом начинает стрелять. Но не в этот раз.

Рейес нахмурился, начиная понимать, почему команда Сары была так обеспокоена. Ему самому было не по себе от того, что он услышал. Это и правда было совершенно не похоже на Райдер. Что бы ни случилось на «Паарчеро», это сильно ударило по ней.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я с ней поговорил, — сказал он.

— Ей сейчас нужен кто-то, кому она полностью доверяет. И во всей Андромеде есть только два таких человека: Скотт и ты, — Кора тяжело вздохнула. — Мы все за неё беспокоимся. Не потому что она Первопроходец, а потому что она наш друг.

— Я буду на Элаадене завтра днём, — сказал Рейес, поднимаясь со своего места. Он не собирался терять ни минуты.

— Отлично, — Харпер слегка расслабилась. — Гил пропустит тебя на борт «Бури» без вопросов.

— А что СЭМ? — спросил Видаль. — Он не выдаст Саре наш план?

— Первопроходец Райдер твёрдо дала понять, что не хочет ни с кем обсуждать своё состояние, — тут же раздался механический голос искусственного интеллекта. — Но я не согласен с ней. Физические показатели Сары указывают на то, что она находится под мощнейшим стрессом последние десять дней, — Рейес был готов поклясться, что в тоне СЭМа промелькнуло что-то напоминающее обеспокоенность. — Это ставит под угрозу всю миссию и её собственное благополучие. Потому я согласился с планом лейтенанта Харпер, о том, что нужно привлечь вас, мистер Видаль.

— Хорошо, — в иной ситуации Рейеса бы напрягло то, что СЭМ был готов действовать за спиной Сары, но в данный момент он был ему благодарен. — Тогда я сейчас же отправляюсь.

— Свяжись со мной, когда прибудешь на Элааден, — кивнула Кора. — Я передам наши координаты. Конец связи.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Сара быстро прошмыгнула в свою каюту. Несмотря на долгий горячий душ, ей казалось, что она так и не избавилась от вездесущего песка. После активации хранилища Элааден, конечно, стал гостеприимнее, но всё равно не вызывал желания задерживаться здесь дольше необходимого. Именно поэтому «Буря» не покидала планету уже больше недели. Постоянный дискомфорт помогал отвлечься от назойливых мыслей, о том, как сильно она облажалась при спасении «Паарчеро».

На её совести теперь было два мёртвых Первопроходца. В голове снова пронеслись те бесконечные секунды, пока она пыталась связаться с Раекой после спасения кроганов. В ответ она услышала лишь помехи, без слов кричавшие о том, что помогать было уже некому.

Никто из её команды не осуждал её выбор. Даже саларианцы, лишившиеся Первопроходца, не сказали слова против. Скорее всего, они просто были рады, что смогли унести ноги из этого кошмара. И только Танн не преминул ударить её по больному.

_ — У вас удивительная способность, Райдер, заставлять других жертвовать собой ради вас, — сказал он, глядя на неё своими холодными немигающими глазами. — Надеюсь, что Раека была последним Первопроходцем, которого мы потеряли по вашей вине.  _

Сара мелко задрожала, чувствуя, что ей не хватает воздуха.

— Райдер… — раздался в каюте голос СЭМа, — твоё состояние ухудшается, я бы рекомендовал… — но девушка не дала ему договорить. Она и так знала, что хотел сказать искусственный интеллект.

— Не надо обращаться к Лекси, — резко оборвала она, сжав руки в кулаки с такой силой, что ногти больно впились в ладони. — Я в порядке.

— А вот я бы так не сказал, — внезапно послышался ещё один знакомый голос.

Сара развернулась и с удивлением увидела Рейеса, стоявшего у двери её каюты. Он прислонился спиной к стене, сложив руки на груди. На первый взгляд он казался совершенно расслабленным, но серьёзность в его взгляде давала понять, что непринуждённость была лишь маской.

— СЭМ, — обратилась к искусственному интеллекту Сара, не отрывая взгляда от мужчины, которого не должно было быть здесь. Её голос дрогнул. — Вызови Лекси. У меня, кажется, начались галлюцинации.

— Мне, конечно, приятно, что я так сильно будоражу твоё воображение, Сара, — тон Рейеса был игривым, но в нём нет-нет да проскальзывала нотка обеспокоенности, — но я очень даже реален.

— Мистер Видаль действительно здесь, — отчего-то СЭМ звучал практически как Алек, когда тот объяснял детям, как ему казалось, прописные истины.

— Но… как? — только и смогла выдавить из себя Сара.

— Сейчас это не важно, — отозвался он.

Сара хотела сказать, чтобы он ушёл. Что он не должен видеть её в таком состоянии. Нет.  _ Что с ней всё в порядке. _ А ему не следовало покидать Кадару. Особенно ради неё. Но она не могла проронить ни слова. Её глаза застлала пелена слёз, а по телу пробежала крупная дрожь.

И как только с её губ сорвался первый всхлип, сильные руки обняли её, прижимая к твёрдой груди.

— Ш-ш-ш, preciosa, estoy contigo*.

Но попытки успокоить, лишь усиливали истерику Сары. Внутри неё словно бы прорвало плотину из эмоций, которые она пыталась подавить с самого прибытия в Элей. Боль от утраты отца, с которым они никогда и не были близки, но который пожертвовал собою ради неё. Беспокойство за брата, который, несмотря на все заверения доктора Карлайла, так и оставался в коме. Чувство полной беспомощности под безумным грузом ответственности, свалившимся на неё после Жилища-7. Удушающее чувство вины перед теми, кого она не сумела спасти. И парализующий страх потерять то немногое, но столь дорогое, что у неё осталось.

Она даже не заметила, как Рейес аккуратно довёл её до дивана и, усадив на него, крепче сжал в своих объятьях, шепча какие-то успокаивающие слова. Первая более-менее осознанная мысль в голове Сары была о том, как же по-идиотски она должна была выглядеть.

— Прости, — смогла она выдавить между всхлипами.

— Не надо, mi alma, — покачал головой Видаль. А через пару мгновений аккуратно предложил: — Если тебе надо выговориться… Я всегда выслушаю.

— Я облажалась, Рейес, — едва слышно отозвалась Сара. — По-крупному, — она подняла на него свои заплаканные глаза. — Что ты знаешь?

— Немного. Но новости, долетевшие до Кадары, не похожи на провал.

— По моей вине погибла Первопроходец Раека. Я фактически подписала ей смертный приговор.

— Что случилось? — спокойно поинтересовался Рейес. Слова Сары удивили его, но он постарался этого не выдать. Ей нужна была поддержка.

— Грёбанный пиздец случился, — девушка в его объятьях напряглась и сжала руки в кулаки. А в её взгляде промелькнула ярость. — Вся миссия на корабле Архонта была одним сплошным кошмаром. Кетты захватили ковчег саларианцев и целенаправленно экспериментировали на них. Рейес, они вскрывали их заживо, — голос Сары дрогнул. — Доставали из них органы, пока те кричали и истекали кровью. Повсюду валялись пустые крио-капсулы и трупы…

— Вот же ублюдки… — только и смог сказать Рейес. Его сложно было выбить из колеи, но подобные зверства не могли оставить его равнодушным.

— Я много дерьма повидала в Андромеде, но это… — она лишь покачала головой. — Нам удалось найти Раеку и её команду, и мы разделились: они готовили ковчег к сверхсветовому прыжку, а мы пошли искать информацию о Меридиане. Но помимо этого нашли вознесенного крогана — одного из разведчиков Драка. И когда кетты прижали нас всех к стенке, и встал вопрос, кого спасать… Я выбрала кроганов. Не из личных симпатий, не потому что верила, что Раека дольше продержится в ожидании помощи, а из страха перед тем, во что кетты нас превращают.

В комнате повисла тишина, которую прерывало лишь тяжелое дыхание Сары.

— Я запаниковала, и теперь на моей совести два мёртвых Первопроходца, — пробормотала она.

— Сара, ты не должна винить себя за это, — отозвался Рейес.

— Если не я, то кто? — возмутилась Райдер. Она выбралась из его объятий и раздраженно посмотрела на него. — Это было моё решение. Оно привело к её гибели!

— Её замена некомпетентна?

— Что? — вопрос Видаля, казалось, сбил её с толку.

— Новый саларианский первопроходец настолько плох?

— Хайджер? Нет, он… не хуже чем Ведерия или Авитус.

— Вот и твой ответ, mi alma, — заявил Рейес. — Ты оказалась в ситуации, где не было верного выбора. И ты поступила так, как считала нужным в тот момент. Большего никто не может от тебя требовать.

Сара промолчала и отвернулась от него, а затем тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Я знаю, просто… — она оборвала себя на полуслове. Рейес удивлённо приподнял бровь.

— Просто что?

— Это глупо, — покачала головой девушка.

— Сара…

— Просто порой я бы всё отдала за то, чтобы был ещё кто-то, кого готовили ко всему этому! — Сара вскочила со своего места и принялась мерить каюту шагами. — Я не должна была стать Первопроходцем. Это должна была быть Кора. Или Скотт. Он всегда был более собранным и логичным из нас двоих. Чёрт, отец должен был дать мне умереть на Жилище-7. Посмотрела бы я, как Танн попробовал бы критиковать его решения, останься он Первопроходцем…

— В каком смысле «умереть»? — оборвал её на полуслове Рейес. Его тон в одно мгновение потерял всякую мягкость, обнажив стальной нажим. Это был голос Шарлатана, отдающего приказы своим представителям.

Сара остановилась как вкопанная, осознав, что именно она сказала в пылу эмоций.

— Ты не знал? — тихо спросила она.

— Я слышал то же, что и все: Алек Райдер погиб на Жилище-7 и передал свои обязанности тебе, — он не отводил от девушки глаз. — Никто не упоминал, что он спас тебя.

— Он… отдал мне свой шлем, когда мой разбился после падения, — прошептала Сара. — А сам задохнулся. Но если бы не СЭМ, меня бы тоже не спасли.

— Райдер была клинически мертва двадцать две секунды, — пояснил СЭМ. — Но благодаря тому, что Алек передал ей обязанности Первопроходца, я смог помочь доктору Карлайлу и доктору Т’Перро вывести Райдер из этого состояния.

— Отличное приветствие от Андромеды, не находишь? — безрадостно хмыкнула Сара. — Оно прекрасно задало тон всему, что происходило потом.

Рейес не сказал ни слова. Повисла долгая тяжёлая пауза, и напряжение, витавшее в воздухе, казалось, можно было разрезать ножом. Так и не нарушив молчания, Рейес поднялся со своего места и подошёл к Райдер. Его руки легли на предплечья девушки.

— Никогда больше не говори так, — сказал он наконец, не сводя взгляда с застывшей в его руках Сары. — Твой отец знал, что делал, и он выбрал тебя не просто так. Алек  _ знал _ , что ты справишься. И он был прав. Ты лучшее, что случилось с Инициативой с самого прибытия в Андромеду, — одна его ладонь легла на щеку девушки. — И уж точно лучшее, что случалось со мной. В обеих галактиках.

Сара хотела что-то сказать, но не смогла проронить ни слова. Вместо этого она спрятала лицо у него на плече, крепко обняв его. Рейес же запустил одну ладонь в её короткие волосы, пропуская мягкие пряди через пальцы, а другую положил на поясницу. Девушка казалась спокойнее, чем прежде.

— Есть ещё кое-что, что тебе стоит знать, — сказала наконец Сара, вскинув голову. — На корабле Архонта… у меня была вторая клиническая смерть, — и прежде чем Рейес успел хоть как-то отреагировать, она начала поспешно объясняться: — Это был единственный способ выбраться из ловушки. Мы с СЭМом всё обсудили, и я была согласна, и…

— Погоди, СЭМ может тебя убить? — оборвал Рейес.

— Одна из моих основных функций — улучшать физические показатели Сары, — снова раздался голос искусственного интеллекта. — Но это так же работает и в обратную сторону. Хотя и крайне нежелательно. Я бы не хотел повторять этот опыт.

— Это мягко сказано, — пробормотала Сара. — Умирать совсем не весело, скажу я тебе, — она неуверенно посмотрела на Рейеса. — Ты не злишься?

— Злюсь? — в голосе Видаля отчётливо слышалось изумление. — Сара, ты чуть не умерла. Дважды. И спрашиваешь о том, злюсь ли я? — его объятия стали крепче, словно бы он боялся, что отпусти он её, она тут же исчезнет. — Разве что от мысли, что мог потерять тебя, и даже не узнал бы, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Такая вероятность есть всегда, — пробормотала Сара. — Ничего с этим не поделаешь.

— Я знаю, — он устроил голову у неё на макушке. — Но мысль о том, что машина в твоей голове в любой момент может тебя убить… Будем честны, это напрягает.

— Рейес…

— Но я доверяю твоему решению, — добавил он. — И если ты говоришь, что это был единственный выход, значит, иначе ты не могла поступить.

— Спасибо, — облегченно выдохнула она. — Мне это было нужно.

— Всегда пожалуйста, mi alma, — он приподнял её лицо за подбородок. — Тебе не нужно всё держать в себе.

Сара впервые искренне улыбнулась и игриво провела пальцами по груди мужчины, скрытой под легкой бронёй.

— М-м-м, приятно знать, что ты ради меня готов сорваться на другую планету. Ты точно знаешь, как заставить девушку чувствовать себя особенной.

— Только тебя, preciosa, только тебя, — он легко поцеловал её в губы.

Каково же было его удивление, когда Сара игриво прикусила его губу, недвусмысленно давая понять, чего она хочет. Ну и как он мог ей отказать?

Не теряя ни секунды, он перестроился под изменившееся настроение. Он медленно провёл языком по нижней губе девушки, срывая довольный вздох, и тут же углубил поцелуй. Рейесу чертовски нравилось то, какой податливой и отзывчивой была Сара. И ему всегда было мало.

— Я соскучилась, — пробормотала Сара, когда Рейес переключил своё внимание на её шею, оставляя дорожку из долгих дразнящих поцелуев.

— Это хорошо, — ухмыльнулся он в ответ. — Потому что я тоже скучал.

Он ловко подхватил девушку под ягодицы и понёс в сторону постели.

**Author's Note:**

> * Дорогая, я с тобой.


End file.
